


a little adventure

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: and it was painfull to write him as one, and needs caffine, because i love snakes, deceits a motherfucker, everyone loves him, he also has a tumblr addiction, hes also a snake, im basically projecting myself onto virgil, pattons just a cute little puffball, romans realm, they dont deserve this, virgil is done af with roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: virgil agrees to go an an adventure in romans realm, and things go really wrong





	a little adventure

Virgil woke that morning to a loud squeal coming from outside his room. After nearly falling off the bed, he pulled on his favorite hoodie and opened the door to see an overexcited patton and a smiling Roman. “Hey do you-” roman started, before Virgil stuck a hand, mumbled out “coffee,” and stumbled to the kitchen, vaguely aware of Patton and Roman trailing behind him. Logan, who was sitting at the table, knew better than to try to talk to the anxious side before he had had any caffeine. Virgil pulled out his favorite mug, a gift from Patton, and filled it with coffee, milk, and sugar. After a few gulps he pointed at roman and said “continue,” and roman, seizing his change blurted out “wanna come on an adventure with me and patton, were gonna be knights and were gonna rescue a prince from an evil dragon witch!” virgil considered this for a moment, before asking “how dangerous is this gonna be?” roman answered “literally not dangerous at all, because its in my realm, we can't get hurt” virgil looked to logan “i'm not going, I have work to do” logan said. “I uh… I guess I will?” Virgil stuttered out. Patton cheered and roman grabbed his arm and sunk out, Patton close behind. Virgil opened his eyes again, unaware he had shut them in the first place and made a mental note to try to get more used to that feeling. He looked around, it appeared they were standing in an open field, and after a moment roman said, “are you ready guys?” and looked to Virgil and Patton, and in seeing them both nod their heads, snapped his fingers, and Virgil's vision went dark.

Virgil woke up on a comfortable bed, dressed in a black and purple version of Romans outfit. “Goddamnit princey!” Virgil exclaimed, realizing that he wasn't going to be part of the rescue mission, he was the reason there was a rescue mission. He looked around the room he was in, a circular room, with a cobblestone wall, and a single window. Standing up, he noticed a small table with a note on it, he picked up the note and it said ‘sorry panic! At the everywhere, but we gotta rescue someone am i right? Idk how long we're gonna be, but just sit tight, and watch out for the dragon-witch, she's a fighter, roman’ “ugh, I'm gonna kill him” he groans, and turns to the window, and looks out. He's considering jumping out and hoping for the best when a large, yellow, reptilian eye moves in front of him. He gives a yell out of shock, and stumbled back “hello Virgil” Virgil knew that sinister voice “d-deceit?” his voice shook slightly out of fear, no way did roman have deceit of all people to be the dragon-witch. Wait, he wouldn't, he hates him, and made it pretty clear that if deceit even came within 15 feet of the other sides again, he would tear him limb from limb. Oh wow, he was fucked. “Figured it out, have you? I doubt your precious princey can save you now, because right now, you're mine, and we all know that princey will lose his mind, knowing that I have his precious anxiety here, locked up in a tower he created, on a thing he dragged you on, assured you it was safe, just to have you taken from him, and he won't get you back” Virgil groaned “you've got to be kidding me! I don't have my phone, how am I gonna check Tumblr! And for your information, I'm not anyone's property, so fuck you, and I will get out of here, if its the last thing I do” he glared at the dark side, who seemed to be taking the shape of a huge yellow snake. “I'd like to see you try” deceit laughed, an evil, awful laugh. Virgil flopped down on his bed, and decided to try to come up with an escape plan, he had no way of contacting roman and Patton, nothing to defend himself, and no idea where he was and how to get home, so what was he gonna do, waiting for roman and Patton wasn't an option, because while a dragon witch cant hurt them, he had no clue if deceit could hurt them or not, and he wasn't gonna take that chance. He glanced at the window, no sign of deceit, so he decided to just jump for it. He stood up and moved back to the part of the wall farthest away, and started to run, as fast as he could in the small space, and jumped out the window. The few seconds of flying through the air were kinda fun, until he hit the ground, he fell into some bushes, felt more than a few scratches on his body, but managed not to get any serious injuries, he fought his way out of the bushes, and as he caught his breath, the various cuts had all disappeared, although the places where the branches had torn at his clothes were still there. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Virgil froze and felt a shiver go down his spine, before he took off, running faster than he ever had in his life “oh Virgil, you really think you can outrun me? I don't think so” Virgil didn't take the time to glance back, he was glad for that a split second later when he just managed to avoid running into the yellow scaly wall that suddenly blocked his path. He glanced around and saw he was surrounded by him, and he seemed to be constricting. Goddamnit, was that motherfucker gonna try to actually do this? Why did he agree to this? Seeing no escape, he sat down on the ground. He heard deceit give a hiss “deceit! What are you doing here, you foul villain!” Was that Roman? “Yeah, this is Romans realm!” Definitely Patton “oh no reason, I was just on my way, goodbye” the hiss was even more evident in his voice “ROMAN” deceit had been getting closer and closer throughout that exchange, to the point where Virgil barely had any space and wasn’t sure if he could be heard. “PATTON” he screamed as loud as he could, still not sure if it was enough, he could still hear deceit talking, but there wasn’t enough room, not enough air, he couldn’t take it. He heard a faint yell of “Virgil!” Before he passed out 

He woke up, still in the same place, but he could breathe, and he wasn’t trapped. “Virgil thank god!” He flinched at the loud voice. “Hey, you ok?” This time it was softer, he shook his head a little to clear it, before looking up to see Roman and Patton. “Pat?” He asked slowly, before looking around wildly for deceit. “Hey kiddo, it’s ok, he’s gone now, he can’t hurt you,” Patton said softly. “Virgil, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have-“ “Roman it’s fine, don’t worry, everything’s fine, but if you ever pull anything like that again, I’ll fucking kill you, now let’s just go home” Virgil interrupted. “Ok” Roman grabbed his arm and sunk out  
a conversation between Roman and deceit later

“Deceit!” Roman yelled, his voice filled with rage “you called?” He turned around and was met with the sight of the dark side, he was wearing his usual outfit and a sly smirk. “How dare you even come near them” he tried to keep his voice sound calm, cool, and collected but failed miserably, and although it may not have had the desired effect it caused deceit to look more worried, but he quickly regained his composure. “Come near who princey, try to be a little more specific” “oh you know” Roman practically snarled. But was only met with a smirk “look, I’ve tried playing nice, but obviously that isn’t going to work, so if I were you, I would heed my advice, stay away from Patton Logan, and especially Virgil, just because you tried to corrupt him before, doesn't mean I’ll let you try again” Roman glared at the yellow and black-clad side. But he was only more infuriated when he saw that he still had the smirk on his face. “Just stay away from them you fucker” roman sunk out before he could see deceits reaction


End file.
